


Say Anything

by houdini74



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22509313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/houdini74/pseuds/houdini74
Summary: Patrick wakes up the morning after his dental surgery and David is only too happy to tell him about all the things he said the day before.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 44
Kudos: 279





	Say Anything

**Author's Note:**

> This is straight fluff and silliness inspired by the clip from S6E5.

When Patrick wakes up, David’s face is pressed against his arm like always. Except it’s the wrong arm. He's on David’s side of the bed. His head feels like it’s stuffed with cotton; most of the past 24 hours are lost in the haze of the drugs the dentist had given him. He moves his mouth gingerly, running his tongue over his back teeth. The unfamiliar stitches are sore and feel strange when he presses his tongue into the gap where his wisdom teeth used to be. 

He’s still wearing his clothes from yesterday. He must have fallen asleep before David could convince him to put on his usual t-shirt and pajama bottoms. He stretches slowly, trying to work out the kinks from his legs and back without waking David. As he moves, David cuddles closer, nuzzling into the crook of Patrick’s neck. A heavy arm wraps around his chest with a soft sigh.

He presses a kiss to the top of David’s head, the only part of him he can reach without moving. Hopefully, he didn’t say anything too outlandish yesterday. When Colin, his college roommate, had had his wisdom teeth removed, he’d spent three hours telling Patrick he loved him and insisting they should go to the pet store to buy a parrot for their apartment. For a brief second he’s frozen by the memory of Colin’s declaration. He shakes his head and lets it go, adding it to the pile of missed opportunities when he might have figured out he was gay. Hindsight makes it seems so clear but he wants to give himself permission to forgive his younger self. He searches his memories from the day before, but everything after he sat in the dentist’s chair is a blank. 

“Mmphf.” David presses his face against his neck, as though he’s trying to burrow beneath his skin. 

Patrick reaches a hand and scratches gently at the back of David’s head. The short hair is prickly beneath his fingers and David leans into his touch. “Hi.”

“Hi.” David blinks up at him, sleep making his eyes soft. “How’re you feeling?” His voice is deep and unused. David clears his throat, chasing away the roughness.

“Okay. A little sore, but it feels weird mostly.” At the reminder, his tongue wanders back to poke at the empty space. He thinks about getting up, but instead he cuddles closer to David, tangling their feet together as David rests his head on his shoulder.

“Hmm.” David hums at him and Patrick can’t keep himself from kissing him, David’s lips are gentle and lazy as he smiles into the kiss. “And do you remember anything, uh, you know, from yesterday?” 

His stomach drops as David smirks at him, his mouth twisting to the side and amusement sparking in his eyes. “No…?” 

“Okay.” David runs a hand down his chest. Even through the thick layer of his hoodie and after all this time together, the simple touch still sends a shiver down his spine. Nonetheless, he can tell David is trying to distract him. He catches David’s hand before it can drift lower.

“David.” 

“What?” The gleeful look is still lurking in the back of David’s eyes. He chews on his lip, trying not to smile.

“Tell me.” It’s the voice he uses when he catches David borrowing products from the store to ‘test’ at home. He knows what it does to David and his fiance gives a little shimmy against his side, trying to shake it off.

“Fine. You may have spent a long time telling me how beautiful my skin was.” David tries to look embarrassed but Patrick knows he loves the compliments, even ones given under the influence.

“That doesn’t sound too bad. And your skin is beautiful.” He runs a finger along David’s jaw, even beneath the stubble, his cheek is soft and smooth. David preens under his touch, leaning into the stroke of his finger.

“I know. And then you tried to teach me how to make your mom’s lasagna, but unless your mom uses spinach and chocolate chips in her recipe, I don’t think you got it right.” Patrick laughs at that, making a mental note to make lasagna for supper that evening. 

“After that, you spent 45 minutes trying to convince me we should get a dog. I was worried you were going to pull out a powerpoint presentation and some spreadsheets.” Patrick bites his lip, thinking about the unfinished spreadsheet he has for exactly that purpose. 

“Uh huh.” 

“That’s a no to the dog, by the way. At least until we have proper storage space to protect my clothes.” David waves his hand at the studio apartment, which Patrick has to agree is too small to accommodate the two of them plus a puppy. Still, one day.

“Okay, David.” So far, this doesn’t sound terrible, but David still has an amused glint in his eyes.

“And then, you spent twenty minutes telling me how hot Brent the Fedex delivery guy is.” Patrick can’t deny how much he likes it when Brent does their deliveries. Especially in the summer, when he wears shorts. His curly dark hair is always unruly, poking out from the edges of his Fedex baseball cap and Patrick likes watching him manhandle boxes through the narrow doorway of the store.

“He has nice legs.” Thankfully, David seems amused rather than upset about this revelation. He’s playing with one of the strings on Patrick’s hoodie, wrapping it around his forefinger.

“He is very cute and we will definitely be having a further conversation about that later.” David’s voice drops at the end, making Patrick blush. “And, uh, that’s it, really.”

He can tell David is holding something back. He slides a hand under the edge of David’s t-shirt, running his fingernails along the ticklish spot at the top of his hip. David squirms beneath his touch. “David?”

“Fine. But I’ve already sent the video to Alexis and Stevie, so there’s nothing you can do about it now.” David fumbles for his phone on the bedside table and hands it to Patrick. In the video, he’s sitting on the edge of the sofa, swaying back and forth as he sings to himself. 

“I’m a hungry hungry hippoooo”  
“I’m a hungry hungry hippoooo”  
“I’m a hungry hungry hippoooo”

“Oh god.” He puts his hands over his face, a gesture that he borrowed from David somewhere along the line.

“It was cute at first but after fifteen minutes, I nearly drove you to the edge of town and left you there.”

“Aw, it’s so sweet that you didn’t.” He takes his hands down, he knows Alexis and Stevie will mock him endlessly. He expects to find them both at the store when he arrives at work, loudly singing an off-key duet.

“Well, don’t let it happen again.” David’s face is twisting back and forth between annoyance and laughter.

“Okay, David.” His stomach growls, reminding him he didn’t eat the day before. He gives David another kiss, lingering for just a moment until his stomach protests a second time. “I’m going to make some oatmeal.” He gets out of bed, humming to himself. He’s halfway to the kitchen before he lets himself sing the words out loud. “‘Cause I’m a hungry, hungry hippo!” Behind him, David gives a wordless cry of frustration. A throw pillow sails through the air to land at his feet.

“Enough!”


End file.
